percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Death and His Many Friends: Chapter Three
As we approached the camp, I felt somewhat relieved, but at the same time, I felt this deep sorrow inside of me. The place was fairly large, with some training areas here and there, and people everywhere, donned in orange t-shirts, with the occasional satyr passing by. "Guys, this might get a little bit bumpy...!" Alice said to us as she tried to level the airship for landing. It skidded a bit, but soon we had touched down on this Camp Half-Blood. I stuffed Charos into my pocket, and began to walk alongside Dom and Alice. We passed by a few houses, with one being made of a jet-black material, albeit the Hades Cabin, and another one, which remimded me of a mini-Parthenon. Soon we reached this big blue house, which prompted Alice to give me a heads-up. "This is the Big House." she said to me. "You're gonna want to talk to Chiron and Mr. D if you are to stay here." When we were at the doorpost, a large person with eyes adorning everypart of his body had walked up to us. Thousands of his eyes began to look at me strangely. "Don't worry Argus," Dom said to him, "he's with us." Argus let out a small grunt, and opened the door. Immediately I heard shouting across the place, with metal clacking to the floor. "We have to act now, Chiron!" a voice said. "What can we do? He's probably thousands of miles away by now!" Chiron said. "So, what? We leave Annabeth to die!?" "No... Percy, we have to think this through. If Prometheus really did kidnap Annabeth... Remember: this is Prometheus we're dealing with. His cunning is his most powerful ability. We have to keep our guard at all times Soon I heard footsteps from the left, and a 17-year old guy with an angry face walked past me. His jet-black hair barely reached his neck, with a small grey streak on the left side. "Percy!" Alice called out to him before he reached the door. Percy turned around, staring at us with his sea green eyes. "Yes?" He said it in a tone of voice that was already menacing from the start. Alice flinched a bit, which was sort-of a subconsious sign for Dom to start talking. "Yeah, Percy. We, uh, have another Son of Hypnos, here. Why don't we just-" "Ask Nico to help you." he said, cutting through Dom's words. "I'm sorry... but I can't help you now." he quickly stormed out of the place, at suddenly a centaur was standing right behind me. "I'm sorry about that." Chiron said to me. "It's just that Percy isn't in the best spirits right now. His girlfriend's been kidnapped, and we've been searching for her for days now. Prometheus is really making it hard for us to track him." "Yeah, no problem." I said to him, trying to sound as polite as I could. "My name is uh, Gerard." "Ah, stunning young chap." a voice said from the far side of the hall. "I'm sure you'll do well, seeing as Chiron here needs some cannon fodder anyways..." "Be quiet, Dionysus." Chiron said to him, who was walking into the light for me to see him. He was a very grumpy and foul-mouthed individual, with an overall gruff appearance. "Well then," he continued, "I presume you've come on orders from Hypnos, am I right?" I looked at Alice nervously, to which she quickly nodded, a sign that she would not reveal his mysterious past. "Uh, yeah." I said to him. "Well then, Jerry-" "It's Gerard." "Whatever. Oh, isn't that perfect? Annabeth's been kidnapped and now we need a child of Hypnos who has enough courage to try to talk to Annabeth in her dreams. What do you say, chap?" he said to me. "Fine." I said. If this Percy guy was really that worried about her, I might as well help them, I thought to myself. Somehow I regret doing that. Category:Alittlebitofcyanide Category:Death and His Many Friends Category:Chapter Page